


Power Outage

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [38]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck swears a lot, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, I hope the rating is correct, M/M, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out and the PPDC family congregates at the Becket-Hansen house to pass the time until the power comes back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago but didn't get to finish it, I finally finished it and had it beta'd. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

It was six in the morning when Raleigh and Chuck were woken up by bodies jumping up and down on their bed. Chuck whined and rolled away from the bodies, effectively tripping one.

“Ow! Fuck!” Chuck cursed as his daughter fell on him, her knee hitting his ribs hard.

“Wake up! The power’s out!” Keegan informed her parents as Chuck kept up a swearing tirade.

“Yeah, wake up, lazy bones! Both of you! Oh, and stop swearing, Chuck.” Jazmine yelled from where she was standing over the three, balanced on the bed, being very careful not to fall and land on anyone.

“I locked the door this time. How the fuck did you get in here?” Chuck asked.

Jazmine lowered herself to sit in between the two other adults, Keegan having been maneuvered so she wasn’t in an uncomfortable position on Chuck.

“I have a key.” Jazmine said and looked at Chuck like he had two heads.

“Raleigh, wake up.” Jazmine said and nudged her brother who was face down, a pillow over his head.

“Go away.” Raleigh’s voice muffled from the fabric.

“No, Grandpa’s in the kitchen. Uncle Newt and Uncle Hermann are here.” Keegan said and poked Chuck’s cheek.

Raleigh shifted so he was on his side facing the other three bed occupants, his pillow falling onto the floor.

“The power’s out in the city so everyone’s on their way over.” Jazmine said and nudged her brother again.

“We’re going to play games and Grandpa’s making sandwiches for breakfast! Breakfast!” Keegan cheered excitedly.

“It’s too early for this shit.” Chuck grumbled. He grabbed both of his daughter’s hands in his left hand, preventing her from poking him again while giving her a look, one eyebrow arched in a silent question.

“It’s almost six-thirty in the morning. You guys are usually up by now.” Jazmine said.

“Our alarm clock didn’t go off.” Raleigh replied.

“That’s because the power’s out!” Keegan said in an obvious tone.

“Wait, did you say Newt and Hermann are here? My dad?” Chuck asked and shot up, almost dislodging Keegan from his lap.

“Wow, you’re slow in the morning.” Jazmine said in awe.

“Yes and the others are on their way. They think it will be at least six hours before the power is back on so we’re going to keep each other from going crazy.” Jazmine added.

“Mako’s here.” Raleigh spoke before they heard a knock on the door and Herc yelling that it was open.

“Come on, Keegan. Let’s give these two lazy bones a couple minutes to get dressed.” Jazmine said and moved to the bottom of the bed, clambering off it. 

Keegan nodded, patted both her fathers on the cheek and hopped down.

“If you’re not out in five minutes, I’m sending Herc in!” Jazmine warned as the two girls left the room.

Chuck made a whining noise and curled into Raleigh.

Four and a half minutes later, the two former Jaeger pilots stumbled out of their bedroom, wiping the sleep from their eyes. The sun was only starting to appear as they made their way towards the kitchen. Early morning light shining in through all their windows, providing the house with light.

“Good morning.” Mako greeted from the kitchen.

“A quarter!” Keegan exclaimed from the living room.

“Good, you’re awake. I didn’t want to have to come drag you out because you’re lazy and Herc is busy moving a couch.” Jazmine spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

“By the way, Stacker and your father are moving the furniture to make room for everyone.” Jazmine added.

“Wait, you fuckers are moving my couch?!” Chuck growled and took off towards the living room.

Stacker and Herc were pushing a couch backwards, Newt and Keegan sitting together, backs turned to Chuck, and Hermann was sitting in an armchair.

“Papa! Language!” Keegan admonished her father from where she and Newt were whispering together over something in front of the two.

“We’re making room for everyone.” Herc replied as the two older pilots gently lowered the couch.

Before Chuck could respond, the door opened, Tendo and Alison walking in. Tendo was holding an enormous bag of bagels, Alison had a canvas bag.

“We brought bagels!” Tendo called out as a greeting.

“Big shocker there.” Chuck said and Alison affectionately whacked him on the back of his head as she passed by him into the kitchen.

Raleigh approached him and motioned for him to follow him into the hall.

“We’re grabbing blankets and pillows.” Raleigh told his sister when she told them not to go back to sleep.

“Keegan woke up at five to a dark room, her nightlight was off and she was scared. Your phone was in her room from when you two fell asleep in her bed last night. She called Jaz mid anxiety attack, Jaz called Herc.” Raleigh explained.

“Fuck.” Chuck swore and instinctively turned back in the direction of where his daughter was.

“Everyone’s pretty frightened. Jazmine’s frightened but won’t talk about it. You know Mako hates it when the power goes out, left over fear from when Gipsy’s power went offline and she had no oxygen.” Raleigh added.

“Hermann’s freaked out. I can tell. So is Newt, he’s acting really calm, probably doesn’t want to spook Hermann, Jaz, or Keegan.” Chuck sighed.

Raleigh nodded and reached into the closet at the end of the hall, the extra towels, sheets, pillows, and blankets were stashed in there. Raleigh pulled out a stack of blankets, handing them to Chuck before pulling out a few pillows.

“Gonna have to make trips.” Raleigh said as the two turned around and made their way towards the living room.

“I can do it. You should be with Mako. She’s frightened, I can tell from your body language. She’s your copilot, go take care of her.” Chuck said.

The two put the blankets and pillows down on the floor next to Newt and Keegan. Raleigh made his way into the kitchen and Chuck went back to the closet for more blankets and pillows.

“I spent a lot of time on the street. I rarely was somewhere where there was electricity.” Jazmine spoke up softly from behind Chuck. She chuckled lightly when he jumped.

“Running away during a war wasn’t particularly smart on my part.” Jazmine added and held her arms out.

“Let me help.” She said and Chuck nodded, handing her blankets.

“Keegan told me something Cheung once said, it’s quite spot on. He basically said that those who were lucky enough to make it out of the War were messed up. Shit, Chuck, even the civilians were left with damage.” Jazmine spoke up as they made their way back towards the living room.

Chuck didn’t know what to say, he merely nodded his head and nudged his sister in law’s shoulder with his.

They walked into the living room to find Jin and Hu Wei bringing food from the kitchen to the living room.

“Head’s up, Mako’s really upset. It’s best to let the two be.” Jin whispered and Chuck nodded.

In front of Hermann’s chair, Cheung was sitting in the living room, Keegan on his lap, arms wrapped around her with Newt next to him. The four were counting out coins. Hermann seemed to be teaching the other three some math trick. Herc and Stacker had disappeared but before Chuck could ask, Newt pointed towards the garage.

“The brutes are bringing battery operated lights and fans.” Cheung spoke up.

“Cheung, you be nice!” Keegan scolded the man.

“I’m sorry. I mean, the Russ--- I can call them the Russians! Ugh, fine! The Kaidonovskys! Happy?” Cheung grumbled out and Keegan nodded her head with a beaming smile wide on her face.

“We brought a bunch of granola bars and bottled drinks. It seems as if the power company doesn’t know when the power will be back on.” Hu said as he and Jin sat down.

“Oi, don’t be sitting. You could at least come out here and help us with the perishables.” Herc called from the garage.

“You Aussie’s are freaky when you do that.” Jin replied.

“Aw, is the former street fighter frightened?” Chuck teased.

“Pfft. We survived---“ Jin began scoffing only to be cut off by Jazmine.

“A nuclear explosion, yes we know.” Jazmine added and rolled her eyes.

“No, actually we didn’t.” Hu said.

“I was going to say that we survived two category four kaijus. Two Australians don’t frighten us.” Jin replied.

“Good, then you’ll have no problem getting off your behinds and helping us in here.” Stacker interjected from the garage.

Jin and Hu jumped to their feet and rushed towards the garage, their speed bringing back memories of rushing to action when the kaiju alert would go off.

Moments after two of the triplets went to help in the garage, the Kaidonovskys made their way into the house, carrying a couple of boxes. Chuck made his way towards them and Sasha used her head to motion towards Aleksis’ truck.

“Mind closing the doors and locking it?” Sasha asked and Cheung stood up, taking a box from Sasha.

Chuck nodded and went outside to take care of the truck.

“Hello doctors, Cheung, Jazmine, and Little Becket-Hansen!” Aleksis greeted as the two Russians put the boxes down.

“You forgot us!” Tendo jokingly called as he came from the garage with Alison on his heel.

“Hello Tendo and Alison.” Aleksis said.

Once the perishables were taken care of and Mako had calmed down enough to leave the kitchen, the group of people congregated in the living room. Tendo had pulled out a game called Apples to Apples and they began playing and eating.

“That doesn’t even make sense! Why would you use handcuffs and Abraham Lincoln?” Jin argued with Chuck’s card choice.

“I must agree with Jin. It does not make sense.” Sasha spoke up and Jin held his hand up for a high five. The female Russian Jaeger pilot sighed for show but high fived the other Jaeger pilot.

“But… But handcuffs!” Chuck spluttered.

“Yeah, well I’m not picking your card. I’m going with money. Who played that card?” Jazmine asked.

“Me!” Newt exclaimed excitedly and accepted the cards from Jazmine, where he was sitting in between the youngest Becket and Hermann.

“We’re playing Apples to Apples not Cards Against Humanity, Chuck.” Hu said and tossed a grape at Chuck who caught it in his mouth.

“What’s Cards Against Humanity?” Keegan asked looking at Chuck with curiosity.

“It’s a game for grownups. You don’t get to play it until you’re fifty.” Chuck replied and Keegan huffed.

“Keegs, you’re too warm to cuddle up with me. Cuddle with Daddy.” Chuck whined, looking at his daughter who was trying to curl into his side from her spot between Chuck and Raleigh.

“The power just had to go out on a hot day.” Mako complained from where she was sitting on Raleigh’s other side. 

“I just remembered we have ice cream. It’s going to melt. We might as well eat it.” Raleigh said with a big grin and the group abandoned their game in favor of ice cream.

The rest of the day was spent playing games and eating the perishable food and spending quality family time. Around eight o’clock at night, everyone crashed, exhausted from the long day, they used the pillows and blankets to make beds and slept in living room together. The power didn’t come back on until eleven at night, no one awake to notice it.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my note at the beginning, I wrote this a long time ago. I woke up alone to a hot, somewhat dark house, and a partially charged phone. Yep, the power had gone out and my mom and sister left me home with no note. Needless to say, I freaked the fuck out. I called several times and couldn't reach them. I finally got a hold of them and was told that they wouldn't be returning until the power was back on because the house was too hot and my sister refused to be in a powerless house with me. The power company estimated that it wouldn't be back on for another six hours. (It took longer than that.) To calm myself I wrote this, I had to stop writing it though because it wasn't helping me calm down. I didn't touch this again until earlier today. 
> 
> TL;DR I was home alone in a power outage and wrote part of this to calm me down but it didn't work so it took a long time to finish this. Don't trust power companies. Also my sister's a butthead.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
